Shh! It's a Secret!
by Berry-chan23
Summary: Start: Five gorgeous blue haired sisters moving to Japan from everything they know in New York. Enter: Six handsome hosts and Haruhi. What more does a fluff need? With business proposals, love proposals and a hella lot of fun this is gonna get tricky. But will a little love be enough to get through? OcXHost
1. Chapter 1

I arrived home and threw my bag on the couch.

"AHH!" I heard a familiar sound coming from where I just threw my bag and it came flying right back at me.

"Did you fall asleep again Tomoe? Y'know you're not meant to be having day naps anymore…" I said as I caught the bag and saw my sister asleep.

"Just because I'm 17 doesn't mean I can't Machi!" she said back all drowsy but with a little fire in her eyes.

I ignored her and walked upstairs. Our house was pretty big- but for a good reason. There are five of us. Our mother said it started off with just me, but they saw how lonely I was and decided to have another, which ended up being Tomoe. But when Tomoe was 1 and a half she was pretty close to dying, and Dad said if they didn't have another now then I would be lonely as the age gap would be too big.

Honestly I don't ever remember being lonely or unhappy as a child but they still had another, Yuki. But then Tomoe recovered and Mother once again fell pregnant. With twins. Even though our parents were happy, they were worried about our financial future and getting a house to accommodate all of us.

But when the twins, Natsuki and Misaki were born things took a turn for the worst. Mother died. We all went swimming one day and she drowned. They said her foot got caught in a fish net or something.

I was only four, Tomoe was three, Yuki was two and the twins were barely one. And then three years of struggling later Dad died as well. And then and only then did our only other blood relatives show. Our grandparents. And they only showed because our uncle that we've never heard of died alone with no kids to succeed him. They only showed because I'm the only heir they have left.

So with that note they have been paying for us ever since, but we hardly ever see them.

I walked upstairs to my room and passed Yuki on the way. Even though she's the middle child she's almost as tall as me. But I'm not too tall either so I guess that's not hard.

"Hey Machi, look what I got!" she said and proudly put on a light purple beanie with a little pom pom on the top of it. Geez, she always was a bit of a fashionista. Although I am proud of her, she never gives up on anything and always stands up for what she believes in.

"Cute, did you make it yourself?"

"You bet! And I made the twins some too!" she said proudly. The twins were her dress up dolls, but only because Tomoe wouldn't be. Tomoe was so small because of her being so sick when she was little, but she made up for it in feistiness.

We both heard the door open down stairs and with an excited "That'll be them now!" Yuki left. My poor identical twins.

When I finally collapsed on my bed I heard Tomoe call from downstairs "DINNER IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" great. Oh yeah I never said why I had the bag and where I was did I? Well, today is Sunday which means I go out and train for hours on end with my sisters before they either go home and sleep the day away (Tomoe), design clothes (Yuki) or go to an elite dance school (Twins) while I go out and train some more.

So that's why I had a gym bag.

20 minutes and a shower later I was eating homemade cooking by Natsuki and Misaki. Even though our grandparents gave us money that was basically it. So naturally we had to learn how to do things ourselves.

"Do you like it?" the twins nervously said in unison. They have always been very shy, even though they were talented at basically everything. And they were really pretty too, both with light sky blue hair and big dark blue eyes. But they got picked on a bit because of it, as most people thought it was fake. But not many people did anymore on account of what Yuki did to the last ones.

"You know we do!" I said and everyone started nodding vigorously.

Then it was Tomoe's dessert time. Even though she claims she hates sweets and pink and pretty much everything cute or girly, we know she loves it all. But because of her height people usually treat her like a little girl so she tries to act tough. But despite that she makes the BEST desserts!

Just after that the doorbell rang. We all froze at the dinner table and I stood up. We never got visitors or anything, in fact it was probably the second time that doorbell had rung ever- the first had been Natsuki and Misaki but it freaked them out so we never used it.

I opened the door to see a man in a black suit who quickly stepped aside to reveal an old man.

"Hello granddaughter, are your sister's home too?" he said seriously.

"Grandfather? Oh, yes they are! Please come in!" I said a little surprised. He looked like he had aged far beyond his years with stress lines all over his face.

"No that won't be necessary. I just came to give you this and to let you know I'll be waiting at the airport tomorrow morning at nine. Don't be late." He said and handed me a thin envelope

"Airport?" I asked and he just smiled a business smile and told me to read the letter. And with that he was gone.

Umm what just happened? I slowly opened the thick red seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. Five little necklaces then fell from it and landed on the door step.

_Dear my granddaughters and especially Machi,_

_I regret to inform you that your wonderful grandmother has died. As all of our or rather her riches, companies and land was in her name and only a small percent was in mine we have reached an issue. She was kind and wanted you to be able to live your lives like your mother would've wanted and inherit the companies when you are older and more experienced. I was appointed caretaker until you come of age or I die, but as I am nearing my end I think you need some proper 'preparation' of sorts._

_Also so I can keep you all in track easier and so you can adjust to how it will be like when you take over, I have made the decision to move you from New York and over to our estate in Japan._

_Enclosed are five plane tickets and a token for each of you that used to belong to your mother. There will be a car to take you to the airport at eight o'clock._

_Sincerely you're Grandfather._

I could feel myself going cold. We had lives here! We had friends here and the studios and gyms weren't just a hobby, they were a haven. But why hadn't we known that it was all grandmother keeping us here? But we don't exactly have a choice and I can't find a way out of this. What would mother and father want us to do? They would probably want us to go and at least try I guess.

I realised I was still standing in the doorway and quickly went back inside. This is our future. No one can change that fact.

I made my way back to the kitchen and everything was already packed up with my sister sitting patiently apart from Tomoe who was complaining with her head on the table.

"So who was it?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah you've been gone a while" Tomoe added grumpily.

"Shush Tomo,"

"Are you ok Machi?" the twins said probably noticing my pale skin.

"Who was it?" Yuki said seriously which was rare for her.

"Grandfather, and we need to pack our bags." I said as strongly as I could.

"The old tycoon ain't kicking us out is he?" Tomoe shouted with a fire in her eyes.

"No, we're moving to Japan." I said back but my voice was starting to falter.

"When?" Was the twins only response as they were the only ones brave enough to speak.

"Tomorrow morning. We need to pack, now!" I said and the twins ran to their room squealing with joy. Yuki looked shocked and slowly a flow of tears started falling.

"But we have lives here! What about our friends? What about the, the- the everything! We barely know Japanese and we barely look Japanese too!" she said and stormed off with her head held high. "I'll do it, but only for Mother!" She shouted from the stairs.

"Machi, are you ok?" Tomoe asked me.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Coping. It might not be so bad after all I guess. And I needed a break from all the losers here anyway and you needed a break from paperwork and that stupid school council you're on."

"And we might even fit in there. It's not every day you meet five blue haired girls with stunning looks, they should count themselves lucky."

She left and I heard a call a short moment later "You better pack too."

I held tight to the letter and walk to my room. But as I passed the front door I noticed something flickering out of the corner of my eye. I picked up the five necklaces the letter mentioned and continued to my room. I looked at one and it was a beautifully crafted rose that opened to a crystal. The one I was holding had a deep royal blue gem that looked just like a teardrop.

I fastened it around my neck and hoped for the best.

After all, what could possibly happen? A life of the cruel and cunning business world awaits.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early and woke up everyone else but Tomoe. If she doesn't get enough sleep she can get soo weak she sometimes faints, same with when she hasn't eaten.

Although it was hard. Yesterday after what happened I went to go and pack, but seeing's how we never travelled anywhere we only had two suitcases so I left to go and get some more. I ended up buying a few more than we needed four new ones for each of us. I knew I only needed one but I wouldn't speak for some of my sisters, Yuki in particular. She almost needed five for all of her 'dearly beloved items'!

And what would we take and what do we leave behind? After packing my clothes and necessary items that was what I faced. I took a few photos and medals and just things like that. And then I packed the little things like a leaf father I caught when I was young or my little plush chick. It was more trying to pack away the memories as if so I wouldn't forget them.

I just didn't want to lose myself wherever it is we are going. But I guess burying myself in the past will only make the future harder. If only I knew what I was meant to feel…

The twins set to the kitchen to make snacks and little boxed lunches for us all whilst Yuki made a quick check around the house to make sure we hadn't left anything behind. The two remaining suitcases were purely for Mum and Dad. I caught the twins packing them yesterday with all the things we had left of them so we helped. It was such a lonely moment then. I almost cried when I saw them but I held it in for their sake.

I packed whatever Tomoe hadn't and woke her up. We all then had a little last picnic on all the spare food downstairs.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to this place, y'know, when we leave." Tomoe asked thoughtfully.

"Probably sold." Yuki said back looking at the walls.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel right to just leave like this"

"Without leaving something behind" the twins said quietly. Just then a thought hit me.

"Hey Yuki, do you have that sharp thing you use to cut clothes?" I asked and she nodded and left for a few minutes. It was like a super sharp pen, meant of course for precision fashion cutting.

She gave it to me and I lead them all upstairs to carve our names into a bit of sliding wood near the floor. At the start that thing was as annoying as hell and we always wanted to fix it but forgot constantly. It's funny how when you leave something behind even its worst parts become the bits you loved the most.

We finished up and I pulled out the remaining necklaces.

Yuki stared at them for a minute before something clicked.

"Machi, where did you find those?!" She said loudly and a little bit aggravated.

"In the letter. I'm sorry I didn't give them to you guys earlier." I said and Tomoe's eyes changed.

"Are they mothers?!" she said and the twins turned to her shocked.

"Tomoe, do you remember too? When she told us about them?" Yuki said.

"Yep. That one was the one she said I could have. And that one is yours. And the other one is Misaki's and that one's Natsuki's."

"But then where is Machi's?"

I got mine through my dress and held it out from my neck and gave the necklaces to the corresponding sister. We all ended up just hugging there until we heard a car from the road outside.

YUKI'S POV

I hurried down and opened the door to see a limo. I called everyone and the driver hoped out to help us with our many cases. They barely fit and it took a couple of minutes but before we knew it we were in the car.

I rubbed my necklace. Mine was a light purple colour and shaped like a raindrop when you opened the outer rose. I can't believe Machi kept them from us. I know she's always trying to do what's best for us and protect us but we could've taken it yesterday. But at least I have mine now.

Japan. It's so far from here. I looked out the window and tried to memorise the passing streets in case I didn't see them for a while. The only good thing is that there is a really good fashion industry there. Maybe I might even get to meet my favourite fashion designer Yuzuha Hittachin!

We arrived at the airport and everyone stared at us as we got out. I saw a few cute boys staring straight at me so I smiled and winked at them. Guys are such a joke so it's fun to play with them. I grabbed two of my suitcases and hollered at the limo driver to help us with the rest. I strutted through the airport doors soaking up the attention.

When we finally got to the plane after stupid security bomb tested the twins like three times before I shouted sexual harassment and they let us go through. I forget what happened to the luggage but I'm pretty sure Machi has it covered. She always does.

We sat down. Machi and Tomoe were seated at the back with me and Natsuki infront and then Misaki alone next to the boy infront of us. I could see her getting worried and felt Natsuki growing anxious being apart from her sister.

"Hey Misaki, here c'mon we are swapping." I said and she gave me a thankful look.

"Hey! These seats are final! You can't just swap!" the boy said. He looked a little older than Machi.

"Oh honey, I don't bite! Why wouldn't you wanna sit next to me? Am I that ugly?" I said and pouted and his face went red.

"No no not at all!" he said apologetically and I sat down next to him. Oh boys are such fun.

The rest of the plane ride was boring so I won't go into much detail. I flirted with the boy for an hour or so but then he fell asleep. But I will admit, it was funny to see him get off the plane with a drawn on moustache and not even realising that was why he was getting all those weird looks. Although I think Machi wasn't too pleased…

When we got off there was another limo just from the plane. How rich exactly are we? The driver got out and waved us down. As we walked over one of the back seat windows rolled down and I could see this old guy staring at us.

"Hello girls, I see you have made it here safe." The old creep said.

"Yes grandfather, our bags are still in the airport though-"

"No, no. I will see that is taken care of. Now please, I wish to show you your new home." He said and the driver opened the door on the other side and ushered us in. Wait- isn't he our grandfather? I felt myself go a little pale and I positioned myself between him and the twins. The last memory I have of him was him saying "He was just like that stupid selfish b-" at Dad's funeral before Tomoe spat it and kicked him hard. I looked him in the eye and stared. I hated him. He wasn't my grandfather, he was a bank. Nothing more.

Luckily Machi handled the talking. She wasn't there when he said what he said, and we never spoke about it so as far as she was concerned he was just a key to securing our future or something like that. I can almost imagine her saying that too.

The limo went past a bunch of streets I forgot as soon as they were out of view until we reached what looked like the wealthy part of the town. Wow! I could see like five mansions already! We drove slowly to these big golden gates, and I mean BIG! They looked almost a floor and a half tall! They opened and we proceeded to this giant white and gold mansion. It kinda looked like the castles I used to see in the toy stores, the ones we could never afford.

We drove around to the front 'outdoor plaza' almost and we got out. The old man smiled proudly and I heard Tomoe make a not so nice sounding sentence under her breath.

"This is where you will be living. As I do not need this much space anymore I am in a separate house. The staff will cater to you all and unless it is urgent I suggest you contact me very little as I'm a busy man. You are going to school tomorrow at Ouran, a prestigious elite school a short while from here. I will also be here every so often to make checks that you are all going well and being the delightful young ladies I know you can be. But if I see that my money is being wasted and if any of you play up, there will be punishment. That is all"

And with that, despite Machi trying to ask him something, he left. I hate him.

Tomoe seemed to shake it off pretty quickly and I lead the twins to the big house next to Machi. The 'staff' greeted us politely and a few lead us to our rooms. Since the twin's rooms were on the other side of the mansion I had to let them go and let my respective maid lead me away. My room… IT'S SO PRETTY!

And the wardrobe is massive! This is like a weird dream! If only that old wrinkle face wasn't the reason for this, but who cares! I rolled around my bed giggling and heard my maid start laughing too.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I said and she looked a little shocked.

"Yes, madam. What is it?"

"Well it's a few actually. One, can I call you Maid-sama? Two, can you call me Princess Yuki? And finally, can I get my sewing gear in here as soon as possible? Oh and, I promise this is the final question, can I make you a dress? You look like the perfect figure to make this idea I have!"

She looked a little surprised to say the least but she just answered "Yes princess!" and laughed a little more.

After a little while of finding my sisters again and exploring the big house, eating this awesome dinner- that we didn't even have to cook- we all went to bed. I had to get Maid-sama to help me though, because I couldn't find my way. By the time I hit the soft sheets I couldn't remember much other that my sewing machine and gear in the corner. Mwa mwa mwa I'm sleepy…

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm sorry but you'll have to wait till next chapter to meet the wonderful Host Club! Updates will be every few days.**

**And I won't be copying the anime and manga story line exactly, I think it's better to put my own spin on certain chapters and episodes so my OC's and Host's can get together quicker. You'll see what I mean.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"GEE GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY BABY"

I woke up and saw sun coming from the edges of the curtains. I nudged Misaki and she turned off the alarm.

"Natsuki. I think our things arrived." My twin said and I looked around.

"Indeed it has." I said and I got up. Last night we shared my bedroom because we didn't like being apart like this. In fact, I wasn't too pleased at being so far away from our other sister either, especially Yuki. I left my sisters warmth and immediately felt the chill.

We both got up and I found a bathroom. I let Misaki take first shower seeing's how she isn't a morning person and water helps her adjust quicker. I found a kitchen with a chef already at work. It was weird not needing to do the cooking and cleaning, and having everything done for you. It made me feel lazy and I know it was making Misaki restless.

"Please can I cook" I said as loudly as I could to the cook but I don't think he heard me. I tugged at the back of his shirt as he turned quickly.

"Oh, miss. Please don't scare me like that. What can I getcha? I repeated myself but I felt myself getting quieter. But he just smiled and gave me an apron and left. Thank goodness, if he hovered any longer I don't think I could've coped. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so shy like this, but seeing's how I don't know why I am so, and when I try to be confident it wears me out too much I think I might stick with shy.

I cooked apple crumble for breakfast and some boxed lunches for my sisters. Even though it seems like a quick yummy idea me and Misaki hardly ever let our little family eat take out or canteen lunches. It was our job to keep them healthy and strong and we would not disappoint. Tomoe's extravagant desserts were enough sweets for us.

I ate alone and silently visited each of my sisters. I slipped a lunch next to our new school bags which looked more like suitcases. But I think Machi was already up because she wasn't in her room…

I put the final two in Misaki and I's case and I left for the bathroom.

Half an hour later we were both ready. I kinda liked this uniform though, it was cute. We explored some more and found a music room.

"Machi would love that." My twin said and pointed at a guitar. It looked really old and expensive though, so I'm not sure if it would still work. I pointed at the piano and immediately we were seated. If there was one instrument we loved, it was this. It wasn't too loud and it didn't beg attention.

We started playing our favourite tune, and the only one we knew that wasn't classic. It was God Knows, and it was really hard. I played the high part and Misaki the lower while we softly sang the words.

"Haruhi Suzumiya huh? I'm so proud of you guys! Oh you two are such cutie pies!" I heard Yuki say from behind us and hug us tightly. "But we gotta go! Oh and thanks for breakfast and lunch! And don't worry, when we get home I'm gonna fix these monstrosity's of dresses!" she said and we left the piano.

We met up with the others in yet another limo and luckily Machi had our suitcases. The ride was quiet, mostly just us looking out the windows and Yuki and Tomoe pointing at the things they thought were interesting.

When the driver slowed down in front of these massive gates all of our mouths were hanging open. It was like a dream! A massive big pink castle with about a million courtyards stretching out into the distance, and lots of other girls in yellow dresses and boys in blue suits. We finally stopped and there was a man in an official suit waiting for us.

"That's the school chairman, his mother has hotels with our grandfather so everyone, be on your best behaviour." Machi said quietly before getting out of the limo.

We all got out and the chairman greeted her all smiles. I held my twins hand tight and forced a smile. It felt like the other students were staring holes through us.

"I trust you will have a wonderful time here at Ouran. I have organised one of the clubs to show you around that my son Tamaki is in."

"That is very generous of you, we may we meet this son of yours?"

"He is right there, TAMAKI!"

**Tomoe's P.O.V**

Ugh, my sister is being so polite it's sickening. I hope we can just get started before I'm sick. I looked behind us as this guy called his kid. Geez, a whole bunch of 'em where around him. 'Tamaki' waved at us and ran up to his father whilst the rest just looked at us. Huh, I guess we are a pretty rare sight, five blue haired girls with the tallest still considered medium height and the my being as tall as an elementary student.

I noticed a blonde one on top of a dark haired boy looking as cute as a button. He got off of him and I stepped back shocked. HE WAS BARELY TALLER THAN I WAS! I was expecting him to be tall and to be hiding long legs behind the taller boy but no, he was short! Yuki nudged me and I quickly calmed myself. The blonde boy started talking to Machi and his father left. I looked back at the shortie but quickly turned back to Machi as this Tamaki kid called her 'princess'. She pretended to look flattered but I wasn't happy.

"HEY! YOU, YEAH YOU! I DON'T CARE HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE AROUND HERE BUT NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY SISTER! I KNOW YOUR TYPE, YOU USELESS HEARTBREAKER! GIVIN OUT YOUR LOVE TO EVERY GIRL YOU SEE! Disgusting!" I shouted at him and felt like I was breathing fire.

He looked shocked at me and Machi did as well. "Tomoe, stop. This is only until I can get us out of here ok?" Machi whispered to me and gave me a stern look. I smiled at the boy and he dropped out of his confusion and smiled back.

"Well then, welcome to Ouran!"

Ugh! What is he? Some stupid care bear prince of the platinum blonde barbies?

"Hello, I'm Kyoya Ootori, and I will also be helping to show you ladies around." I heard a voice from behind us. I turned and looked at yet another smiling boy behind us. Either these are basically all the boys in the entire school or there are almost no girls! It's like they are multiplying!

"And these boys behind me are Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin, Mistkuni Haninosuka and Takashi Morinosuka." Glasses said and immediately the twins and Yuki said "Hittachin?"

"Wait, you know these kids?" I asked them and sweat dropped.

"Are you related to the fashion designer Yuzuha Hitachiin?" they all asked in unison. Wow, I know Yuki to love fashion but I didn't know the twins were so passionate about the designer side too.

"Yes, have you heard of us?" they said and linked arms around them, which Yuki immediately broke out of.

"yes…" Misaki said quietly and I saw my twin's faces go red.

"Hi! I'm Mitskuni, but you can call me Honey!" the short blonde boy said. I stared at him for a moment too long and Machi gave me a funny look. I quickly turned away but he then went to grab my yellow sleeve and look at me enthusiastically.

"Hey, do you like sweets? You all should come to the Host Club after school and then we can have some together…"

"Tomoe. And no I do not like sweets so count me out." I said sharply and he immediately let go.

"But she is one hell of a desserts maker, so count us in!" Yuki said and I shot her a death glare.

"Really? Can you make dessert?" the boy said and I nodded and felt my face go red.

My face didn't cool down for most of the day after that, even as the Host Club showed us around and when I discovered that Machi and I were in the same class as Mitskuni and Takashi. It only went cool again when Machi said that maybe we should visit the club to say thanks as the final bell rung out.

"NO! Are you kidding?! If those idiots are that bad just in the school yard can you imagine what sort of a club they will be running!?" I shouted. To be honest I wouldn't mind seeing them, I just didn't want to have to eat sweets and be all cute and fuzzy.

"Excuse me, Honey-senpai? Where is your club?" she asked our classmate as he walked out of class and I just groaned.

"Do you want to go? We can show you if you want!" he said cutely and I was almost sick.

"Sure! Tomoe, can you text the others to tell them we are going to the Host Club?" she asked me and I gave her a glare but followed orders. I just hope we can get back to New York as quickly as possible, I hate it here.

A short walk later I saw my sisters with the red haired twins and the platinum blonde Barbie and glasses dude. We walked over to these big double doors and went in. My eyes widened as I saw the massive sparkling room light up.

"Hey Moe-chan! There's a kitchen over there too!" Honey said all cute and I snapped at him.

"Who you callin Moe-chan?" I said and he froze.

"Sorry, but I thought that sounded cuter, and you're cute so…" he said quietly.

"Don't call me that, and don't call me cute. Ever." I said fiercely and he shut up.

"Wow, your sister sure is scary." I heard the red haired twins say behind me.

**Honey's P.O.V.**

I looked down at the ground. I didn't mean to make her angry; I just thought she was cute. Actually, I thought she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but if I told her that I think she might get even angrier.

I looked up and smiled a little as she went off at Hika-chan and Kao-chan. Tomoe was sure something. I felt a small tug in my chest and hugged Usa-chan tighter. Why do I feel this, so quickly? I could try to ignore my feelings but that would just lead to heartbreak. And I vowed ages ago to not to ignore my own feelings anymore but still. I blushed a little and smiled bigger, and Tomoe turned to me again.

"Hey you! You like sweets dontcha? I'll cook you some, but it's not like I want to so I only will if you wanna." She said and I nodded.

Tomoe lead me to the kitchen and 'showed' (she just cooked and I watched) me how to make strawberry cheesecake. Her face was so pretty and for the first time I saw her smile and look happy. I felt my chest go all funny; I think I know what this is. I haven't exactly felt this before but I'm not stupid enough to not know what I have. But I'm worried about Takashi.

"Hey! Honey!" Tomoe said and I snapped out my daydream and saw her offering a spoon full of strawberry sauce. I opened my mouth and she put it in. wow!

"Tomoe this is delicious!" I said and she smiled.

**Tomoe's P.O.V **

I hoped that he would like it. I love this kitchen! It has so many appliances and I found a full container of vanilla beans and strawberries in the cupboard! Machi had told me while I yelled at that idiot Hittachin brothers that if I didn't behave and at least try to make friends I was only making it harder for her to get us out.

And this Honey kid doesn't seem as bad. Apart from that 'moe' thing he hasn't tried any cute tricks. He was kinda nice I guess. I saw a brown haired boy come into the kitchen holding some dishes and I froze.

"Oh, you must be Tomoe-senpai! I'm Haruhi; I'm a part of the Host club. The guys told me you would be here, oh and Honey-senpai? I think Kyoya's gonna let this one go because you didn't eat any sweets but you still had guests out there."

"Ok Haru-chan!" he said happily and I looked at the boy. Haruhi isn't a very masculine name but I guess he would be teased over that so I wouldn't say anything.

"Anyway Hosting hours are over so you should probably head out." He said. I sighed and found a box to put the cake in and got a little container for the rest of the strawberry sauce. I gave it to Honey and left the kitchen to see a sea of girls leaving the big Hosting room.

"Hey Tomoe! Guess what?" I heard Yuki yell at me from across the room. Oh great, when she's excited about something it either means shopping or a social event.

"What is it?" I asked and she proceeded to yell super loudly as Tamaki had just closed the doors after all the girls had left.

"KYOYA SAID WE COULD GO WITH THE HOSTS TO HIS NEW WATER PARK!"

I flinched and shot a panicked look at Machi. She had the same look and mouthed 'I tried to stop her'.

Yuki had a triumphant look on her face and the twins smile happily. They would after all, they were too young to remember and Machi and I weren't going to tell them.


	4. Chapter 4

**KYOYA'S P.O.V**

I woke up and got ready for the work. I couldn't believe I had to let Yuki and her sister come along to the park. Machi is level headed and Misaki & Natsuki are too shy to be troublesome but Tomoe is a bomb waiting to go off and Yuki is too unpredictable. But Father said I should get to know them so I will.

Yesterday Yuki was… well Yuki. Every time I said something smart she would counter it and when I told her about today she begged me to let her come. It's like she's playing with me. Well she better be careful, no one toys with me.

**KAORU'S P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with a thought in my head. I felt Hikaru nudge me and I answered "I'm up."

"Hey Koaru, what do you think of those twins we met yesterday?" he said. Even when we are half awake we think the same things.

"I dunno. They were shy that's for sure."

"Yeah, but can you tell them apart?" he asked and a thought hit me. I couldn't. Why is it that even though we are twins ourselves that we can't tell? Surely we of all people would notice, but could it be that we were so wrapped up in contradicting ourselves, that we couldn't notice others? Well me and Hikaru are very different, I mean well… we have different favourite colours! I looked at my brother- surely there was more than that. There had to be.

**TOMOE'S P.O.V**

I followed my sisters into the store. I don't know why Yuki is so obsessed over finding us all swimsuits for the waterpark seeing's how we aren't even going. Well at least Machi and I aren't planning to go.

I sat on a chair in the corner and Machi soon came and joined me. This was the 20th shop and we were still no closer to ever getting out of here.

"Ugh, give it up you three, me and Machi aren't even going!" I shouted at my sisters when they brought me yet another bright pink swimsuit.

"We know!" they all said in unison.

"It's just in case something comes up and you need one." Misaki said quietly.

"Guys, please just stop. This is tiresome and we aren't getting anywhere. If the situation arrives like you say, we can deal with it then." Machi said and walked us out of the store.

When we got home though, Yuki and the twins were on the phone nonstop. Geez, we've only been in this country for less than a week and they already have new bestfriends? I sighed and went to sleep even though it was only 4.

**MACHI'S P.O.V (School the next day…)**

I walked the halls of Ouran with Tomoe, behind Mori and Honey. We were on our way to the Host club with classes already over when Honey asked "Hey Tomoe? How old are you?"

"How old are you?! Like I'm gonna tell you! What a dumb question…"

"She's 17 and I just turned 18." I said ignoring Tomoe's blunt response. I hope she doesn't make an enemy of the Haninosuka's; she could ruin our family business in a heartbeat.

"Really?" he said.

"Well don't be surprised, you're just as small as I am." Tomoe said and a thought struck her. "Hey Honey, get down here. I wanna see something."

Honey got down and she proceeded to line him up back to back beside herself. "Hey Machi, who's taller?"

I stood back and looked at them. "Honey-senpai."

"What? No way! Machi, you try and beat him then." She said and I was placed back to back near Honey.

"She's only barely taller…" Tomoe said quietly to herself and Mori looked at us and smiled.

I stood back and smiled at Honey before turning an angry look to Tomoe. I know I'm the second shortest in our family but that doesn't mean I get to show it off every five seconds. Everyone always expects me to be taller, and lots of people don't take me seriously because of that.

I sighed and turned to start walking again when…

**CRACK**

I heard the sound before I started to fall. My eyes widened and I crossed my arms on my chest for the impact that never came.

Instead I felt warm arms around me. I realised my eyes were closed and I opened them to see a blue blazer brushing up against my face.

The pain in my ankle was strong though and my eyes began to tear up. To my surprise the blue blazer shifted me in its grip and I could see a face.

"Mori-senpai?"

"MACHI? Are you ok?" Tomoe said stunned.

**MORI'S P.O.V**

She was so small and fragile in my arms. I'm glad I caught her, if I didn't I don't know what may have happened.

The realisation of what I had just done started to sink in and my face started to heat up. I realised I was still holding her tight against my chest and I moved my arms so she wasn't as close. I looked down at her just in time for her sister to start yelling. I noticed just how beautiful her eyes and hair were as I let her down slowly.

"Where does it hurt? Do you need an ambulance? Are you ok? Machi-"

"I'm fine Tomoe; I think it was just my ankle. It could've been worse if it wasn't for Mori-senpai. Thankyou." She said sweetly and giggled at little at her sister. Machi tried getting up but quickly fell back to the ground and I saw a tear escape her eyes. We looked at her ankle which was already starting to go purple and it was on a different angle to what it should be. Without thinking I picked her up again and started towards the infirmary.

Mitskuni looked at me strangely but I didn't make any emotion.

**YUKI'S P.O.V**

I sat opposite Kyoya in the Host Club room and watched him. I noticed last time I was here that he kept writing something in his big black book. The twins suggested it was a Death Note because of his dark appearance but I suspect it could be something more.

And then there was the fact that he was very 'cautious' of money. Haruhi told me she was working for him and the Host twins said he always got angry when he had to spend money on food and entertainment for the club. So whatever it is that he's hiding, it costs lots and is very secretive.

"So, have you made the necessary arrangements for us at your 'pool'?" I asked and he nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"Yes."

"How much are you making from it?" I asked and he stopped for a second and looked at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. But I noticed a few of the customers were talking about possible merchandise, but why would they need it as this is only a school run club after all."

He stayed quiet and I added "but if you need some help raising money for this thing of yours, ask."

And with that Tamaki called the club to a close and I walked out with the rest of the girls. This is gonna be fun.

"YUKI-CHAN!" I saw my little senior running at me.

**MACHI'S P.O.V**

Mori took me to the infirmary. At first it was a little embarrassing having him carry me bridal style through the halls but after I realised there was no one left at school other to see us and that he was warm, I minded a little less. But it was comforting having his arms around me, I haven't felt that in years. I think I fell asleep somewhere across the way though because I woke up on a white bed with a bandage on my foot.

"Wakey wakey Machi. How're you feelin?" I heard Tomoe say beside me. I turned and gave her a reassuring smile and she giggled a little. "You should'a seen yourself! After you fell asleep you kept tugging on poor Mori over there and then when he had to put you down you wouldn't let go! Then when we did get you off him you kept mumbling 'no come back, I'm cold'." She whispered and my face went red. I looked around, I couldn't see Honey-senpai, but Mori was sitting in a chair in the corner. When he saw I was awake his face went light red to accompany mine.

It's true I've been working harder than ever to help stupid Grandfather and I haven't had a full nights rest since I got here but still, I didn't think I was that tired.

"Mori?" I said and he looked at me "Thankyou."

Just then Yuki and the twins burst through the door puffing. Honey was behind them but he seemed fine.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Yuki wheezed trying to catch her breath. "Honey. Senpai. what. Are. You. On? I'm. never ever. Running. Like that. again." She continued and looked at me.

"How do you people do it?" she finished and I laughed at her.

"Yuki, just because some people would rather train than sit down and sew…" I said and she shot a look at me.

"Hey! Next time you look at your wardrobe you better thank me! Sewing is hard too!" she smiled. Natsuki and Misaki quickly ran to my bed and looked at my foot.

"Wow! Big sis sure is tough!"

"Yep! She sure is!" they said between themselves and smiled at me.

We left the infirmary soon after that but Mori was still a faint red and my cheeks still felt hot.

I wonder what this is?


End file.
